


Trust Me

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #32 "Trust Me" prompt requested by anon on tumblr.Julian apologizes to a panicking Garak for avoiding him and explains why he was distancing himself.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835348) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“Trust me.” Julian pleaded as he watched the Cardassian man huddled in the corner. “Garak, let me help you.”

 

Garak didn’t say anything, he just remained shaking in the corner of his quarters. Julian had been so busy with the war, with making time to play darts with Miles, he’d stopped his lunches with Garak. Still, nearly every week he would get a message relayed from Nurse Jabara, saying Garak had tried to reach him. He’d been meaning to apologize, but something always got in the way. Julian felt so selfish and shallow when what got him to finally seek out Garak was when Jabara didn't give him a message this week. He’d gone to see if Garak was alright, only to find him having a claustrophobic attack.

 

“Garak…” Julian said slowly as he cautiously squatted down to Garak’s level. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”

 

“Oh?” Garak swallowed. “Enlighten me as to how you gave me claustrophobia before you were even born.” He let out a nervous chuckle, that was really more of gasping for air than laughter.

 

“I’ve been ignoring you and acting like a real heel.” Julian sighed. “It’s not right. You’re my friend and I should be there for you, it’s just…” He bit his lip, knowing there was no  _ good _ excuse. “Everything is so complicated right now, I’ve just been too overwhelmed.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m too  _ complicated _ for you, doctor.” Garak spat. At least his rage was calming his fear a bit.

 

“ _ You’re  _ not too complicated. But…” He owed Garak a real and honest apology. “My feelings for you are.” Garak's striking blue eyes were then completely focused on Julian. “I’m having trouble being a good friend to you because I’m being selfish.” Julian sat down beside Garak and leaned against the wall. “I want to be more than a friend to you.” He couldn't look at Garak as he confessed, he stared at the floor instead. “I know you must find this pathetic, I couldn't just stay emotionally detached like a good spy.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh. “But let’s be honest, you’ve always been the dashing secret agent and I’m just the easily wooed doctor.” Julian scoffed and then dared to glance at Garak. He was expecting an amused, possibly even sadistic, smile mocking him for being such a sentimental human. Instead, there was a look of wonder on Garak’s face. He wasn't gasping for air anymore, he was just staring at Julian in shock.

 

“Doctor, what are you saying?” Garak whispered.

 

“I’m in love with you.” Julian gulped. He’d thought it for so long, but he never voiced it. “All of our lunches, I keep convincing myself that you might feel the same way. But then I end up being disappointed when nothing happens and I don’t want to resent you for just not thinking about me like that, though with everything else going on, I’m afraid I might place undeserved blame…” He shook his head. “I honestly don’t know what the logic was. It wasn’t a conscious plan. Just a stupid attempt I made to try and get over you. Instead, I just ended up hurting you.” Julian rubbed his face and sighed. “I don’t know what you want to do going forward.” 

 

“My dear, you’re saying you’ve been harboring romantic feelings for me?” Garak’s voice was calm, yet skeptical. Julian laughed a bit and blushed.

 

“When I was in solitary in the camp…” Julian looked back at Garak with a guilty smile. “I used to fantasize about you coming to rescue me. I mean, it wasn’t so insane. I knew Tain was there and if there were to be anyone to expose the Changeling, it would have been you.” He licked his lips before speaking again. “Then when I saw you, I almost forgot myself and ran into your arms like a real fool. Luckily, Worf’s face is a bit striking so that shocked me enough back into good sense.” He chuckled. 

 

“Doctor…” Garak put his hand on Julian’s shoulder. “You are the most beautiful and intelligent creature I know.” He moved slightly closer. “If I thought for a moment that you would have me, I’d be yours.” Julian couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know what to save. He stared at Garak for a few minutes, just repeating the words said in his head over and over again. Eventually, almost out of mercy, Garak stopped Julian’s mind from working by bringing their lips together.


End file.
